Chapter 1: New Girl
by Asamipizza
Summary: Asami has just moved to Cross Academy, she's the world's second best vampire hunter and was trained under Toga Yagari. What will hapen when she meets Zero? Rating M for later chapters...oh and all characters belong to matsuri hino!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey did you hear about it"  
>"What? A new girl here-"<br>"Yeah isn't it weird. But, hey can't complain."  
>"Wait you saw her? She looked like she was going to be in the Night class."<br>"Wow- wait is she going to be part of the Discip-"  
>"Crap there's the teacher…. Is that her? Whoa dude she's"<br>"I heard that's her parents were friends with the headmaster. That's how she got in."  
>(Late Yesterday)<br>"Headmaster Cross right? Well not to impose but I'll be staying here helping with the guardian's." I said sitting down on one of those fluffed up chairs. Was I really going to be here?  
>"What- the senate sent you?" he said surprised that I was even here and going to his school.<br>"Yes, don't worry I'll get along with those two. I was told that my mission was to keep an eye on this school. Now I'll trust that you won't tell anyone because I'll tell them myself. I'll be in the day class and working with others for whenever they call me back. So where will I be staying?" I asked crossing my legs and staring at the moon.  
>"So is that what there up to? Fine I must concur, you'll be staying in the Sun dormitory. Here I'll move you in the morning so please come again." He said.<br>"Cross, the paperwork is done. I filled it out on the ride over…. And I hope you don't mind that I use my own weapon. I'll read the student hand guide and the rules too. I'll have my leave so carry on. I'll have the clothes sent to wherever I am staying." I said getting up dusting my skirt off.  
>"Wait- you'll have to take the entrance exam." He said I turned around and pointed to the paper under the others. It was my exam; I wasn't an idiot I was told that I need to do this if I wanted to get in. So I did what was required. I left with a smile, hmm can't wait till tomorrow.<br>(Back to the present)  
>Now here I am running late because that headmaster didn't tell me that I needn't to hurry. I wasn't going to run, he told me to come to the last class of the day. So that I can then help out with the guardians job. I didn't mind.<br>To tell the truth I love the outfits. The rules of dressing were making me feel a bit uneasy. I wasn't sure if I was wearing it perfect but good enough. I was supposed to be wearing socks above the knee-check, the special shoes-check, the black jacket and skirt-check, the rose buttons and red tie-check, and lastly the white shirt along with the necklace- check. I was used to strict rules so I'll be okay. But I think my pink hair and green eyes might make me pop out…..exactly what I didn't want.  
>Lock the door and then head west to the class. It's the last one on the hallway. So this must be it- right. Yes this is it, hmm the teacher is getting ready to introduce me. Okay face up back straight and a smile I'm ready. "This is Asami Akashiya." The teacher said.<br>"Thank you, it's nice to meet you all. The pleasure is mine." I said with a smile. The teacher pointed me to a seat in the back. I gladly sat down and began to follow the teachers' lesson. Hmm where are the other guardians, there sleeping? Hmm, it must be hard to do school along with being a guardian. But still this is an excellent way of training they should be more grateful. Err it irritates me along with the teacher I bet.  
>Finally it's over; those two have to do supplementary classes. I'll stay and introduce myself to them. I was going to walk over there and introduce myself. But I might get them into more trouble and then they can't do their task. I'll have to wait in the dark to introduce myself. What a pity.<br>I think I want to go check out the night class at dark to see what's up. This place is pretty big anything could hide without knowing. The sun is slowly setting; it looks different where I'm from. "Something's coming…" I muttered; the wind felt like something bad was coming. "I'll get to the dorm and then go look." I said running to the dorm.  
>It's dark and the Night class has gotten to class. I'll see what there up to. The forest here is pretty big you could probably get lost, that's the Night Class. This spot should be perfect, I'll wait till they make a mistake and then that will be their last move. "Stop you know that Day Class student shouldn't be out there." A girl yelled at me.<br>She was the other guardian, she looked to nice to handle the Night Class. Her hair was a light brown and her brown eyes looked fierce. She looked to fragile no to soft I must say. There was guy beside her the other guardian; he was a guardian I wouldn't mind hanging around with. He would be a perfect vampire hunter, someone I could respect. He looked like he was ready for anything. Hmm not bad Cross.  
>"I'm not leaving." I said bluntly without any emotion.<br>"Listen you have to leave or you'll be punished. Got that?" the sliver headed guy said.  
>"Make me because I'm allowed to be out here. See look," I said pulling out the badge of being on the Disciplinary Committee. Their faces looked shocked.<br>Now were at the headmaster office, in the end I was brought here anyways. "You didn't tell us that there was going to be another member." The guy yelled.  
>"Yeah you shouldn't have warned us." The girl said with a pout almost.<br>"Hey I was going to introduce myself but you two were sleeping in class so I couldn't do that. Cross, I think that I have to tell the senate that two of the guardians fall asleep in class, even though something might come up. I find it rather distasteful; anyways I was out there to check on the Night Class. I'm here to check up here, I'm from the Senate. I'm Asami Akashiya." I said.  
>"Er… I'm Zero Kiryu." He said with a disparagement.<br>"I'm Yuki Cross nice to meet you." She said.  
>"Oh nice to meet you too. When will I meet the Night class?" I said.<br>"Well I could arrange it tomorrow." He said and I smiled.  
>"Okay that would be fine. So Yuki do you guys stick together or go separate ways." I asked, I want to figure these two out.<br>"How about we stick together? Zero could go by himself." She said leading me out to look around with her. She stops and looks around for any day class students. She led me back to the dorm. "Tomorrow will be your first day as a guardian so get ready!"  
>"Yuki, why are you a guardian?" I ask looking around the trees to see. Hmm no one today.<br>"Oh um well I guess it's because I owe a vampire. Kaname saved me when I was almost attacked by a vampire." She said. It seems like she understands the concept of good and bad. I know that not all are good and not all are bad. It's hard to say that all our bad but I understand both ways I presume.  
>"I understand how you feel. So I will let it go. But tell me if you're beloved Kaname went on rampage through this school what would you do?" I said waiting for a response as she looked at me without an answer.<br>"I-I-" she said. I made this girl do that. It seems I'm as bad as the vampires are.  
>"Just keep that in mind. I'm not here for kindness; I'm here in case of that. I'll strike them down without hesitation." I said. "Just kidding, I'm here to look over things not anything to serious!" I said trying to act like it was a joke. She started to laugh, it seems she nice.<br>The next day was just me getting used to school life. Yuki and Zero tried staying up but failed. I think it was rather funny. To tell the truth I didn't like this being strict it was just that the senate won't let me do anything. Right now it's hostile with the vampire hunters, but I'm one that goes directly under the president of the senate. So it's seems I have to do business in enjoying life. But I kind of work for the Hunter's Society in times. I'm the second best vampire hunter so I'm glad that I get to lay back a while. "Hey Yuki isn't it time to go?" I said.  
>"Yeah, hey c'mon Zero!" she said to him. He seemed like he was looking at me. "Let's leave him." She said pulling me out of the class. We were pretty far away when I notice that I forgot my textbook.<br>"Wait I forgot my textbook. Go without me I know where it is okay?" I said smiling. She nodded and I trotted back to the class room. I went to my desk and got my textbook. I turned to see Zero eyeing me for some reason.  
>"Why did you really come? Was it to kill me?" he asked.<br>"Nope, but I've heard everything about you. I think I have to give my title to you; you're really good so I've heard. But I'm not here to kill you and I already stated my motives are bad or worse are implying something else? C'mon you're walking me to that Hell Class." I said.  
>"Seems like you hate vampires." He said walking next to me.<br>"I do I hate how they use people and consume them into Level E. I hate vampires like that, you must understand." I said. He and I walked to the Night Class opening to their classes. He just glared at the girls and they backed off. I hurried to Yuki where girls were being a little aggressive to her. "Hey BACK OFF!" I said with a little more anger in it.  
>"They already left they're trying to see them come back." Yuki said. She started shoeing the girls back into the dorms. I see they must've have started early so they could get the meeting with me in. "Finally! So now were supposed to be waiting in the headmaster's office. We're having the meeting there." Yuki said.<br>"Oh okay….hmm I never knew school was so tiring." I said walking with them to the headmaster office. So I was going to see those blood monsters, it wasn't my first time. I've killed many before, I work with Toga Yagari.  
>"Are they late because it seems like it has been a year or two?" I said trying to put my necklace on right. It came lose again. A knock on the door and there here. Yuki tied my necklace for me.<br>"Hello, pleasure to meet you." I said. These were the aristocrats, they looked troublesome.  
>"You're the new guardian I suspect." Said a man. "I'm Kaname." He also added.<br>"Yes, I am the names Asami Akashiya." I put it out bluntly.  
>"But your-" she was cut off by a glaze from Kaname.<br>"Hmm, were you going to say that I'm too young to be working with the senate? I get that a lot. I came here from the senate to keep an eye on this school. And if there are any problems to report it to them. So I'll say this once if I catch you dinking blood or anything that goes according to that I will let the senate know. So I will spell it out to you I will kill you guys at any moment if that is what the senate says. Got it?" I said with a smile.  
>"I see; if I am right you'll be in the Day Class." Aido said or aka known as Idol.<br>"I could go to the Night Class, but my instructions were to be in the Day Class. But I will be excuse from some classes to check on you in the day just in case. I also will say at the end of the month the senate is inviting you all for some soirée. You three too." I said. I feel so bored of these people. I feel upset that I was still in this position.  
>I eyed Kaname, I knew him very well. I liked his kind, as if! I only like humans but this wasn't time for it. I was here to keep an eye on him, and the rest. He seemed too calm I kind of hated him. He saw me looking at him. I knew I probably was getting mad. "STOP LOOKING AT KANAME LIKE THAT! How do we even know if she is good?" Aido asked glancing at me.<br>"I don't want to boast but I am the second best vampire hunter. But people kept putting rumors out there so everyone says different names. Plus I used my middle name instead of my first, my middle name is-" I said before interrupted by Kaname.  
>"Moka. You're supposed to be good with hand to hand combat against any vampire. Along with being able to handle any weapon." He said still keeping the smile, I along did the same very thing.<br>"Right but I was given a very special one, it's good to tear apart vampire flesh." I said with a sweet tone.  
>"Hmm, such a threaten weapon. Must be scary." He said almost cockily. I want to figure out why Yuki liked this man. I understand looks maybe he is kinder. I doubt that. "Goodbye Miss Akashiya." He said.<br>"Your name is KANAME KURAN right?" I asked.  
>"Yes and may I ask why you ask me this?" he said.<br>"I'll remember that name, Kaname…" I said getting up and looked at him.  
>"I'll remember you." He said. All of the vampires leave. I looked at the rest of these people.<br>"Hmm, can I stay here Cross? By the way Zero can I talk you?" I said. To tell the truth I did want to talk to this guy. He was talked around the senate and when I traveled with Toga when I was with the Hunter Society, I asked him. He would avoid it. I understand that he killed a pureblood, but I don't know. He doesn't have the look.  
>"Yes, you could stay. You'll sleep in the extra room. Yuki go to bed." He said as she left pretty quickly. I looked at Zero, he seemed so unmoved.<br>"What do you want to talk about?" he said.  
>"Okay, Zero please let me ask you some questions. I was trained under Toga Yagari my master. I have heard that you were trained under him too. I heard rumors about you, I want to know. I've heard you kill the pureblood, Shizuka Hio, I don't believe it's true but still I want to know by himself?" I asked.<br>"I- I didn't kill her." He said. I put my face close to his to see his eyes. There filled with hatred but not with happiness of killing her himself. "What the- will you stop!" he said.  
>"Your right I was checking. Our master is a great person. He didn't speak of you when I asked, so I thought it was out of disgust or respect. You seemed skilled enough; I want to see how good you are. Also I want to ask you about your twin." I said, he seemed a bit shocked.<br>"Why? Is this from the senate?" he asked.  
>"No but I'll make you answer if I have too." I said.<br>"Then I'm lea-" he said before I grabbed him by the arm.  
>"Your twin I knew him, if he comes here I want to talk to him. After you of course. Zero could you walk me home please." I whispered.<br>"Fine scary-cat." He said.  
>"Watch it kid, I'll kick you in the shins if you say that again." I said smiling. We both walked out of the door. I closed the door and we started to head out the doors to go outside. "Hey let's make sure that no one is out one more time?" he said looking at me who just yawn. "WAIT! Your probably sleepily let's go b-" he said before I interrupted.<br>"Sure c'mon I'll bet you when you grow up you'll suppress the master. He taught me how to shoot, I'm a triple threat." I said. He frowns and walks over to me.  
>"I'll get the east and you'll get the west." He said. "Don't get lost, moron." He said. I nodded and headed off looking for Day Class Students. No one is in the forest part and I don't see anyone near the Night Class. Hmm, there's someone over there! A person, a boy? I ran up to the person- it was Zero.<br>"What the! You're on the other side mister." I said, pulling him up. He was looking at me. "No one was on the other side" I said. He stood up and we starting walking back. "Zero, are you a vampire?" I asked.  
>"I was bit by a pureblood. I use blood tablets and never mind." He said.<br>"Tell me you hate vampires as much as I do? You're not going to kill yourself, don't kill yourself. I hear about your parents from Toga, um I understand." I said before realizes that he was shaking.  
>"Shut up- SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he yelled.<br>"I understand like you my parents were attacked but instead of being killed they were turned into vampires. They were vampire hunter but they retired their position, so I didn't know about them. But it came bad they became a level E both of them they came after me. I was in my room, I was writing and they came in. They bit my throat and took my blood. I took my owned scissors and stabbed them. I was covered with blood and then master rescue me. He never blamed me. Oh forgive my rudeness." I said.  
>"I'm- here take my jacket its cold out here. I'm sorry about everything; we seemed to have things in common." He said putting his jacket around me.<br>"Thanks Zero….. your nice. I feel a bit selfish and bad, Yuki must feel bad for me taking her boyfriend." I said.  
>"Were friends, Yuki and I." he said.<br>"Yeah I just wanted to hear that from you yourself. Ac-choo. Oops sorry. Can I tell you a secret I glad they send me here it was getting stuffy back there?" I said, as we arrived at the girls' dorm. "Here" I said giving the jacket to him.  
>"Keep it, I mean have it washed and give it to me some other day." He said blushing.<br>"Okay, be careful. Don't get into a fight either or I'll have to use unnecessary force!" I said.  
>I went inside and threw it in the wash; I didn't want to keep him waiting for the coat. I threw it in the machine, I put it separately. For some reason I didn't want to give it back that quickly. I wonder about that Kaname…what are his goals?<br>I was told that next Friday was special; it was St. Xocolatl's Day. Hmm giving chocolate to someone you like? It sounds interesting. But the girls have to; I'll ask Yuki if she'll do it. If she is then I'll give chocolate to someone I like. I might give some to the vampire's and see how they reacted. Hmm, this is my chance to get close to them!  
>"Yuki-chan, can I ask you a question? Are the guardians allowed to give chocolate to others?" I asked with a straight face. I saw from a corner of my eye that Zero was glaring again.<br>"HUH? Y-yes why?" she asked a bit surprised. She looked at me and I focused on her.  
>"No reason, just wanted to know. Hey Zero catch, you're welcome." I said throwing his jacket to him. He caught it while leaving his seat. He was half way out the door. "Gosh, he could say thank you!" I mumble to Yuki.<br>"Here- you can keep it… I don't need it." He said throwing it back to me. He seemed like he was walking away.  
>"Good throw, Kiryu. Hey Yuki let's study together 'k?" I said. She nodded and we walked to the library. We were studying for a while before, she reminding me that it was almost time to go off. "Where's Kiryu?" I asked as I stood there at the gate where the Night Class Students are.<br>"He should be coming. EVERYONE PLEASE STAY IN A LINE!" she yelled across the line of people.  
>"Yuki, you think just because you're the headmaster daughter you can keep the Night Class Students to yourself!" said one of the fan girls.<br>"Yeah! You just want them for yourself!" said another one while other girls agreed. I was starting to get mad, they are such idiots.  
>"Listen girls, get back now or I will force you to. SO I ADVISE YOU TO BACK THE HELL UP!" I said glaring at them, seems like I scared them. I don't care what others are thinking. "Listen if you keep up with this idiotic injudiciousness you could get each other hurt and yourself. Right Yuki? You're not hurt right?" I said smiling.<br>"I'm not hurt and your right! S-" she said before the Night Class came out. They walked out swiftly, I really hated them. Zero came at the right time.  
>"Kaname"<br>"Zero…." Kaname said at the discredit of Zero. They hate each other but they seemed to stop. The rest go on ahead, while Kaname stopped. "You've been doing a good job, Yuki." He said.  
>"Kuran, you're class is starting hurry on and go. Now….. you're attracted too much attention." I said bitterly.<br>"Hmm, I guess I am…it seems your getting used to it." He said stepping a bit closed to me. All the Kaname fans were around us.  
>"Yes I am….does that worry you? GO NOW! You're giving me a headache." I said. He chuckled and left.<br>"How dare she talk to Kaname like that?"  
>"She's new…"<br>"She has no right to talk to him like she's equal. Yes she's beautiful but she's on-"  
>"It's like another Zero!"<br>"LISTEN I ADVISE YOU TO GO NOW! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE; I'M ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD! I DON'T NEED ALL THIS 'KYAH' CRAP." I said with my best glare.  
>"S-cary!" said some of the other girls that were scattering. Some others said that I was like Zero.<br>"I'M nothing like…..her." he said leaning on the tree.  
>"ZERO THAT IS MEAN! SAY SORRY!" Yuki said punching him.<br>"SHUT UP!" he said pushing her. They looked like siblings; I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Why are you laughing?" he said getting annoyed.  
>"Remember what I said last night, I was totally wrong. Hehe…. Zero you're funny like that." I said giggling which only made him even madder.<br>"What did you two talk about? Wait you walked her home…." she said a bit surprised.  
>"Yuki, it's our secret we can't tell. Sorry, so tell me what is up with Kaname? I mean Zero-" I said before I notice Zero changed the whole atmosphere.<br>"I was wrong about you. You're just like them…. I thought you said you're a vampire hunter." He said seeming madder as he left.  
>"Yuki can I ask you a girl to girl question? Do you like Kiryu-kun?" I asked. "Is that why you give your blood to him?" I asked quietly.<br>"Huh no he did so much for me and he- was in so much pain." she said grimacing at that thought.  
>"Yuki, I want to parole the school by myself to show everyone what I've made of. So tell Zero he was summoned to the Headmaster….please." I said.<br>"Sure but it might be dangerous." She said.  
>"One day you'll understand why I want to do this. See to you, you see me being a good guardian and Cross. But to the Night Class, Zero, the Senate, and the master I have to prove that I can defend anything." I said looking at the sky.<br>"Okay, but remember the Day Students! They like to do anything to get to the Night Class." She said.  
>"Okay, I need to talk to the headmaster." I said running to the headmaster's office. I went into the room and I went to him. "Cross, I'll go out today by myself." I said.<br>"Why?" he said with a straight face.  
>"I think even you know why. It's to prove to everyone that my title is not some fake material to be played with. I will protect this school and the Day Student! Yuki didn't mind but Zero…." I said thinking of his discerned.<br>"You may, I will tell Zero. Just today and be safe. If anything bad happens please call me so that I can send Zero and Yuki out." He said I nodded. The sun almost set, I walked out of that room with my head high. I won't fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encounter with a fiend  
>I was walking around the halls at night. It seemed nice, I starting looking in the halls just in case. I walk down the floors to get to the outside. I was about to go out of the building before my cell phone ranged. "Hello?" I asked.<br>"Akashiya a level E disappeared in the city. It should be on campus, be careful! KILL IT, MAKE SURE NO ONE IS HURT!" said a member I knew.  
>"Yes!" I said.<br>"Wait- get help, we don't think that you can-"  
>"No I can, you know I can. Please don't worry, I can find it and kill it with ease!" I said. He said bye and I hanged the phone up. I didn't want to, but there has been an alert that a Level E has sneaked pass the line. I want to search it by myself, I want to kill it. I've killed many vampires with master, but this is on my own!<br>Calm yourself down. I know this might be a risk but I know how to get that wrenched being here. I went into the middle of the woody area. I could sense if there was any student, no one yet. That's good, now I'll cut my left arm. A small little cut, enough for it to smell. This might get the vampires in a frenzy of emotions.  
>I took out Scathact. It was a weapon I was given too. It was unique it was a gun but could also be used as a sword. It was foldable so that it could fit in my jacketskirt. I was trying to sense that vampire…. it's coming at me ahead. It was a girl who was a child. I need to get far out so that no one can hear it. I ran forward with all might to an opening far ahead.  
>I put my feet on the ground ready for a fight. I held my sword and swung it into mid air. It seemed pretty powerful but it wasn't good in the air. It seemed like it need something to hang on to. I climbed a tree and jumped from a branch to get the Level E. I got the kid and was on top of it.<br>I pulled out duck tape to put on its lips. But before that the Level E muttered, "Die, Die, hahahhahaaaahaha!" in a nasty voice. My Scathact's sword part could turn's its body into ashes. Not only that but it can reflect most vampires abilities at them. I stood back and swept the little ashes under the soil. That's good no blood on the ground. Shoot I got hurt a bit, nothing to worry about. I took my tie and put it on cut.  
>The rest of the night I looked for students from the Day Class. It was late or early in the morning when I got back. I felt a bit tired but I didn't cared at all. After I took a shower, I got undressed and put my night clothes on. It seems the cut was still bleeding and wasn't going to stop. I cut it too deep, luckily I know how to give myself stitches. I take out my kit and started to work on that.<br>After the stitches were set in I took out a gouge and put it over it. I hated getting hurt; it felt like I was losing my pride to resort to something so reckless. I wanted to take my washed out blue cell phone out and texted the person to tell that I killed it. Crap where is it? I left it out, there! I ran out of my room with my green shorts on and my red tank-top on. I ran into the middle of the forest, it's still here thank goodness. It seems like it almost broke. "Hmm, this is my fault…" I muttered. It was still dark; the sun didn't come up so it was good.  
>I ran back to my room as fast as I can. I didn't want anyone to see me. I closed my door and locked it. Let's see if this cell phone still works. I dial the number, it works! "YES!" I yelled all teary eyes. "Hello, did you hear me? The Level E is dead." I said. I wanted to leave a text but I think that idiot won't get it.<br>I woke up and went straight into the bathroom to see my wound. I am starting to put on a new gauge. Then I went into my dresser and pulled my clothes out. I starting to get dressed, it was earlier than usual. Most people were asleep, so it was nice to get ready. Yeah, I made sure I got a bathroom in mine. I heard my phone ring. It was a message from Cross, to come to his office at 5:30pm.  
>The rest of the day went by quickly. The classes were pretty easy, my arm stilled hurts. It went numb sometimes but I didn't care because it was my fault for hurting; myself. It seems likes it 5:30, I wasn't looking forward to it. I've been avoided Zero, he probably smelled my blood. During class he kept looking at me and I didn't feel like meeting his gaze. I walked into the office to see Kaname and Zero along with Yuki. "Hi…. What's up?" I asked.<br>"What happen last night?" Cross asked with a concern face.  
>"Hmm nothing-" I said before Kaname interrupted.<br>"Everyone smelled your blood. You shouldn't be so reckless." He said.  
>"Unfortunately I agree, you were reckless. What the hell were you thinking?" Zero said.<br>"You two should just shut up and listen. Last night a Level E came in, I was told by an informer. Listen this place is really big and I knew if it smelt blood it would come for me. I made a reckless choice so I could kill him, I burnt it into ashes." I said bluntly.  
>"Asami…. Let me see the cut!" Cross said. I took my jacket off and rolled my left sleeve up. I took off my gauge and showed my cut. "Hmm, it seems you did it good. You did the stitches, I presume?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, is that okay? If you have any other questions please ask me." I said.  
>"You should have called us. You idiot!" Zero yelled.<br>"Hmm, let me say this Zero I didn't called you because if I did there was a chance that it could have attacked someone. I don't mind risking my life but if it's hurts anyone here than I'm not doing my job. Anyways I know what would happen if I did, I'm not some idiot." I said.  
>"You should know this Akashiya, that these skills might get you kill here." He said as leaving. Yuki looked like she didn't understand and went after Kaname. Zero walked out of the room as I followed.<br>"Zero, ZERO, Z-E-R-O!" I yelled at him. He looked back and he put his two arms on the wall around me. This is the first time I felt unreasonable.  
>"You can't even get out of this, you got hurt!" he said. He was upset, I could tell. Why are you being this way? Why are you doing this Zero? I feel uneasy. My head feels light, is it okay to feel this?<br>"Zero you shouldn't treat her like this can't you tell that! She's still not that good from yesterday and you're scaring the girl." Said Kaname.  
>"Sorry… Asami." Zero said. I still feel light. My body feels weird; I want to hold onto something. No I feel too light, the colors are fading. It's this again, I shouldn't known.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: day's.  
>The light is in my way. Why does my body feel painful? Oh yeah I fainted, it was my fault. I was careless; Toga is pretty ticked off at me. I've done this before many times I've trouble master with my health. Now it's with Zero and the others. "Where am I?" I muttered as I looked at the ceiling. It seems like I am in the nurse office.<br>"She's awake, Kaname Zero headmaster!" Yuki hollered. I looked at her and I sat up. It seems that I feel horrible.  
>"Hi guys, I fainted it's nothing." I said smiling. It seems like I worried them. "Hey can I call someone, I need to talk to Master." I said.<br>"Sure…. It's been five days, thank God you woke up." Said Yuki she smiled but looked sad. She handed me the phone and they went away. I dial my phone to talk to Toga.  
>"Hey it's me? Something bad happen, I killed a Level E. I cut myself, it seems the next day I fainted." I said.<br>"Hmm, idiot I told you not to overdo it and you did. So are you okay? This happen before, you need to stop trying to prove yourself. It doesn't matter. I need to go but keep me updated." He said.  
>"Hey, where are you?" I asked. I wanted to know.<br>"Kyoto, why?" he wonder with a hint of anger.  
>"I'll send you chocolates for day." I said thinking he would enjoy it.<br>"HUH? UM…. S-sure!" he said in a fluster. He gave me his address. I called the rest back into the room.  
>"Asami, I'm sorry I've shook you too much. It-" he said pausing.<br>"It's not your fault Kiryu! I've should told you that when I was born I was born asleep and was born with only 5% of blood. So I had to keep up my nutrition's. See when I was training with Toga Yagari I've would end up like this. Its okay I've usually just eat a lot of meat though I was told to drink some blood but I think it's gross. So I didn't do that." I said.  
>"…..you seemed to be okay?" he said. Kaname was glad that I was okay.<br>"Tomorrow is day right? Okay I need to make chocolates so out of my way!" I said. I look at them they seem worried. "Listen don't worry or pity me, it's okay. Hey Yuki how about you help me?" I asked.  
>"I'm sorry I have to leave. Zero, Kaname I've leave you two to help her." She said. Great I got the evil twins. I got out of bed and then I went to put on different clothes and was drove to the headmaster's place. I went into the kitchen.<br>"Where's the apron? Found it…. Go away now! I want to do this by myself!" I said. Okay I'll start by taking out the ingredients and starting cooking. Master taught me how to cook and plus I always knew how to make chocolate. So now I just have to put my love into to it. Okay so one for Master and Zero. I'll make Master's and Zero with pure dark chocolate with white coated the inside. Now the rest were blending into together. "Ah, done." I said and I went to bed after that. I wrapped them up together.  
>The next day we went into the class. I was waiting for the festival to come. day. It was weird for me; I wanted to give the chocolate to them. Yuki went in head of me so I was with Zero. "I hate this day." Zero said.<br>"Why jealous?" I said laughing as I sat next to him.  
>"Shut up. It's just so dumb." He said, he looked at me.<br>"Yeah, you're right." I said. I'll give it to him later tonight.  
>It was so noisy during the event. Everyone was trying to give chocolates to the Night Class. It ended pretty quickly, maybe because I wanted it to end quickly. We cleaned the gates up and headed back. Zero wasn't at the headmaster room, so I came in looking for him. He seemed like he was somewhere, so he wasn't there. So then I went back to my room. Then I heard a knock at my door. "Hi? Come in." I said; it was Zero!<br>"Asami can we talk?" he asked as he closed the door and sat on a chair facing the bed. I sat down on the bed. "Are you alright? You probably are still hurt. I'm sorry, I feel bad." he whispers.  
>"Um Zero close your eyes." I said. He closed his eyes. I pulled the chocolate out and I'd put one in his mouth. He opened his eyes and I blushed. He liked them, I think. He seemed happy. "There, good?" I ask.<br>"Yes, do you understand what it means if you give someone your chocolate? I am such a sadist; I want your blood even after you lost so much." He said. He stood up and sat on the bed. He put his fangs on my throat. He moved his lips along my vein; he licked the nook of my neck. I shiver; he held my neck and my hand. He bit into me; I've felt my blood leave my body. It felt like hours but it was only a couple of seconds. He put his head into my neck. "I'm sorry, you hate me now." he whispered in my ear.  
>"No… I don't." I said. I pulled his head from my neck and smiled. It felt so forbidden. I kissed him, my lips felt to fit his perfectly. It felt so good, he fell into it too. He took his arms and put me closer to him. He seemed to knock me over onto the floor. "Ow." I said. Suddenly the door swigged open and a voice echoed.<br>"ASAMI!" Toga said.  
>"Master, um hi…" I said with an echo. He closed the door and locked it. He went and pulled us apart. He sat and stared at me.<br>"Sorry won't cut it right…." Zero muttered in awe.  
>"Asami I didn't know that you were like that." Toga said. When I turned sixteen, I told him I liked him a whole lot. It seems he felt the same way but since are ages are such a big difference, we broke it off. I loved him but he is now seeing older woman. I like Zero but I don't want to hurt either of them. Is it alright for me to like both?<br>"Zero um sorry I shouldn't have…." I said embarrassed, I knew I did this without his content. Zero shouldn't take this.  
>"It wasn't her fault and we kind of fell of bed." He said looking at Master. He couldn't even look at me.<br>"Hmm is that true? Okay, come on Zero we need to leave, say goodbye. We'll talk later Asami." He said as Zero looked at him. Master was leaving and waiting for Zero.  
>"Asami, I can't do this…. I might lose control and I might hurt you. Or worse bring back bad memories. We need to keep space…. Bye." He said. I hated this feeling. "Oh um can I have the rest of the chocolate?" he said. As taking them and leaving. I went and locked the door. I fell to the ground, I hate this. He's telling me that this won't hurt but why am I remembering bad memories?<br>I went to sleep in my bed, I had that dream again. The wind blows against my feet. I walk around wondering where I am. I see myself looking at the sky holding my mother's hand. Her pink hair was put in a small comb and I was hanging to her dress. Her sweet face relaxed my muscles and then her face twisted into a sadistic way. She chases me as the world burns with each breath I take. I was crying, and then I saw Zero with Toga. They were smiling as I died, or as my small self died. They step over my body as I hanged to the ground. They take my body and crush it.  
>I woke up shaking in horror. I was scared this made me feel weird. I wanted to scream, I wanted to die. Back then I would leap to Toga for help, I was scared but he told me that it was just the past. In my dream there was a boy, that boy disappeared.<br>The whole day Zero avoided me. Even in classes I felt lonely, it felt like the time when Toga left me for three years. I sat there and was too afraid to make any friends. I was called a monster and idiot a baka. It made me cold-blooded and I used this for fighting. Even when we were being guardians, he didn't look at me. He insisted that himself and Yuki, would be out and I would be in the hallways. Along with the Night Class's front part.  
>I was walking along the edges and then I saw someone walking. It was Toga and Kaname. They seem pretty scary together. I walked up to them and they stopped. "Miss Akashiya, I have permission to get out of class…" he said.<br>"You're an idiot Kuran; people might get lax and the rest of those fools come and kill some humans. If that happens I'll make sure everyone knows that you're the one that lets them do anything to their hearts content. Not only that; but stop flirting with Yuki and be in class you moron." I said. Toga looked a bit shocked at my speech. I think I was too, Kuran just looked peeved off.  
>"Wow students under you have such a temper." Kuran said smiling away like an idiot.<br>"Rot in a ditch Kuran! Senpai and I need to talk so scurry along." I said. Kaname looked a bit weary. He then turned and went into the building. Such a weird man. "Okay Master we need to talk…. Get Zero here too. Do it now!" I said pushing him against the wall. He looked at me and then he took his cell phone out. He called Zero.  
>"He's coming but this isn't a good idea. Asami, stop acting like an idiot and realize that this is-" he said before I hid behind a small tree. Zero was running to Toga. He looked a bit dissatisfied.<br>"What did you want?" Zero said and I jumped onto Zero. I put my arms his neck. He looked surprised. "Why is she here?" he asked.  
>"Listen you two morons, tomorrow is a day off. So come to the girl's dorm tomorrow we need to talk, 8pm. Oh and if you avoid me I will tell the Headmaster why you idiots are acting like cows on drugs!" I said yelling at them.<br>"Fine but we ain't cows and were not on drugs." Toga said. I laughed a bit and looked at Zero. He still didn't look me in the eye. Does he hate me? "We'll take our leave. G'night." Toga said. I waved and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Love  
>Today I'm supposed to talk it out with those two. Okay I need to get myself ready. Okay today I have to face the worse thing ever: the glare. I hate that glare from Zero and Tog together. It's like the devil's glare, it freaks you out.<br>I get out of my bed and start making it up. I have to make sure that my room is made up a bit better. Crap my head feels horrible. I went inside my bathroom and put my hand on my head. My hair is messed up and I was going somewhere so it made it more painful.  
>I threw on a small light blue tank top that fits me perfect. Then I took my small tan jacket that's collar was circular and had small little lines on the arms. I then threw on my white skirt that was in reality a mini-skirt. I wore my sneakers for a cute effect. I put my hair out and combed it out. It was time to meet them; I hurried out of my room with my keys.<br>There they are, looking at me. I smiled at them. Zero was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was washed-out white. He wore black jeans that seemed to make him taller. Now Toga wore a white shirt that a bit more normal than usual. But I wonder why he was still wearing that hat. He wore a black leather jacket over the shirt. He wore almost matching jeans with Zero. "Wow you two look pretty good." I said cutely.  
>"Thanks Asami, where are we going?" said Toga who was looking at the car that I summon for us to go. Okay I lied I just called a taxi. Zero didn't look at me or talk to me.<br>"Well I thought that we can go to a place where they have good ramen. Hey Zero do you think that's good?" I asked. He just didn't seem to respond, I hate that I was doing this to him. "Fine then, Zero just stay here if you don't want to come. Toga and I will have fun on our own!" I said sticking my tongue at him. Toga went in front of me and got into the car. I was just about to get in until I notice that my body was moving back.  
>"Shut up you idiot I said I was avoiding you. You- do you know how hard it was for me to not talk to you? I'm sorry." He said. Zero's arms embraced me closer to him. His breath in my ear sting; but in the right way. He stopped hugging me and went inside the car, I followed.<br>"So after dinner we'll talk in my room. We have a lot to talk about okay? Oh did you two eat the chocolates?" I asked looking at them both. I was in the middle of the two of them. It scares me a bit because they're both in bad moods.  
>"Yeah it was pretty good, good work." Toga said. He put his hand on my head and patted it a couple of times. Zero seemed a bit surprised but then he turned mad. Zero smacked Toga's hand off my head. "What is your problem?" Toga asked.<br>"Well master I don't think it's a good idea for you to do that some people might think you got the wrong idea." Zero said holding my hand, it feels nice. I noticed that Toga grabbed my other hand. Ah they must know that I like both of them.  
>"Hey can you guys stop squeezing my hands, their going numb!" I said and they let go. The rest of the ride to the town was quiet. The outside life was beautiful. I haven't been out to town in a long time. There were people everywhere. It seems so lively, the moon was shining.<br>The car stopped at a place called Thai Shi; it was a great place for ramen. I've been here before and the owner owes me. Well the owner was a friend of mine's so I would dine here if I had a chance. The place was big and it was something that most girls didn't go into. The three of us go into the restaurant.  
>The room was filled with a warm smell. The walls were the color of auburn but somehow a bit tainted. The walls were laced with a dark brown on the bottom. The floors were made of a light wood that made the walls blend in. There were poster and random pictures of things on the walls. There was a bunch of seats and booths along the room. We were seated next to the bar stools were, it wasn't a bar but it had the table like it.<br>"Master you sit here, Zero-chan you sit right here." I said sitting down waiting for them to scoot in. Zero slowly moved into the left of my side and Toga sat on the right. "This place has good ramen, all different kinds. Here I'll order the special for all of us. Okay?" I said.  
>"Hmm, a special? You're going to eat it all right? Okay, so Asami what have you been up to?" Zero said stumbling around to get a conversation going. I smiled and I blushed.<br>"…That's a secret; I'll tell you guys later. So did you know that I thinking about getting something pierce? What should I get pierced?" I said looking at them.  
>"Um-you shouldn't get anything pierced. If you pierced anything the masterpiece would be tainted." Zero said sipping his drink. He tried looking glum but his eyes made me smile. He smiled back.<br>"He's right, you're beautiful and you always will be." Toga said looking at me. I never heard him ever say beautiful. Both of their statements made me blush.  
>"Thanks you guys. To tell the truth both of you are pretty smexy, girls must be asking your number all the time." I said.<br>"Huh? I don't like any other-" Zero said before the waitress gave us our meals. The smell was so good that we all just forgot our conversation and was chomping on the special. After we all finish our meals we sighed at the bill. "I'll pay." Both of them said.  
>"No both of you morons I'm paying I asked you out. You morons didn't have the guys to ask me out did you?" I said. I took my credit card out and pay for it.<br>"SHUT UP!" Both of them said. After I got my card back we kind of took off in a hurry and waited for a taxi. After three tries and almost getting run over I got a taxi. The ride to the campus was so quiet and I was getting nervous. I rushed them into my room. They sat down on my bed and I sat in between both of them.  
>"Okay we need to discuss um-…my relationship with both of you. Er this is embarrassing….." I said blushing. Both of them were looking at me and I felt their intense gazes. I tried to brush them off and waited for someone else to talk.<br>"Asami I love everything you do all the way to the little things. I really do and I want you to be mine. But I don't want you to break my heart. You need to choose who will be yours." Zero said.  
>"I love you so much Asami. I loved you always and my feelings will never change. I can't forget anything about you even if you pick him I will still love you. So please choose someone." Toga said.<br>"I know what to do. I know what I have chosen. Zero, I loved the way when you get jealous you suck your lower lip. I loved the way your once in a million year smile makes my heart melt. I loved how you held me and how our lips meet so gentle it makes the whole world go away." I said. Then I turned to Toga. "Toga-I loved how we always argue about your smoking issues. I loved how you put up a front but is a great person. Your always there for me and will always be my first love. SO with all that said I made my decision. I want to be with you both." I said.  
>"What?" they both said their eyes meet me. I held both of their hands. They tighten their grips.<br>"I'm saying instead of hurting one of you- let's be together all three of us. If either of you got hurt because I was with the other I wouldn't be able to be in a relationship. So it will be a threesome." I said bluntly.  
>"Asami um- well that's a very unique idea. I'm okay with that I guess." Zero said kissing my hand. His lips perched up and he kissed my cheek. He held my hair with those long figures.<br>"Hmm…what a weird idea by you? It's cute…..fine." Toga said. He kissed my other cheek and left his face there.  
>"I'm so glad I thought you were going to say no. I-I-I love you." I said. It seems that tears were flowing down my face. I felt my face heat up while I was crying. "I missed you so much when we weren't talking. The whole time my heart kept hurting." I said.<br>"Asami I didn't want to hurt you like that. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much I didn't want to look at you because the pain would increase." Zero said hugging me.  
>"I miss you every time we were away. I'm so sorry." Said Toga hugging me. "I love you, Asami." They both said in a sweet voice and kissed my neck. I didn't mind but I felt so happy. Zero's smile was so happy!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reaction  
>"Do you have to go back? Sleep with me…I have bad dreams when alone." I said. Both of them looked at me. Toga went to the right side of my bed where the wall hit the bed. He kissed my head and smiled.<br>"I can't I have to leave. I need sleep for tomorrow. Also you two have guardian stuff to do. Maybe after that." Toga said and rubbed my back. He didn't smile but I could tell it in his eyes.  
>"C'mon let's get ready…" Zero said on the other side of me. His lips were bitter but made me intrigue. He has great lips. No what am I thinking I am here for the senate! Er-why couldn't I be just a guardian without this senate binding me. I sigh. "What's wrong? Something on your mind?" Zero said caress a strand of my hair.<br>"Yeah-well I'm kind of mad of something's. First I have to be serious when I'm here and not get lost in this relationship because the senate might have my head. Next is I can't greet Toga here, as my boyfriend because people might look at it weird. So it has to be secret-that means I have to go through watching girls throw themselves at him." I said looking at them.  
>"Hmm-true but when break comes I will be yours. Don't forget when you're out in the soirées we see each other. All three of us could get food after that. I need to go. Love you my Asami. Take care of her when I'm not with her, Zero." Toga said leaving my room.<br>"Let's get going, Yuki's waiting." Zero said.  
>"Can I tell Yuki?" I asked.<br>"Um sure but we have to be together, okay?"he said. He then grabbed my hand and lead me out of the dorm. He led me all the way out of the door. Yuki was there waiting for us. Zero's hand was in his pocket. "Yuki, you two go together I want to go that way okay?" he asked.  
>"FINE BUT YOU WERE LATE!" she yelled at me. Zero flashed me a look and then went off. "Asami let's search like this you take the left I'll go straight." She said. I went to search for any humans.<br>"Aido, w-what are you doing here?" I heard Yuki say. She wasn't far away, so I hurried to her. Aido is there with Kain. It seems that Aido tried to drink her blood. I pounced on Aido like a flying squirrel.  
>"Don't touch her you lying-freaking vampire!" I said biting his hand. I like hand to hand combat rather than weapon. He smirked and pushed me against the tree.<br>"Your blood smells as good as hers. Even better. Oh yeah you're the girl who talked bad to Kaname. You'll pay." he said. His fangs were close to my neck. I tried to kick him but he kept stopping me.  
>"Aido stop now! We can't fight on campus." Kain said trying to be reasonable. Dang it Aido bit me. Yeah bit me! His grip loosened a bit. It hurts badly. Someone help my body feels light. My head- feels so light.<br>"STOP IT NOW!" a loud voice echoed. It was Zero. He was my knight in shining armor. He used the bloody rose gun and fired a couple of shots. Then he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me from Aido. "You freaking; MORONS! Don't FAINT! Yuki help keep her awake." He yelled as Yuki ran over to me. I got up and put my thumbs up. "Don't touch her and if you ever touch her again I will kill you!" said Zero.  
>"Yuki is she okay?" Kaname said looking at me.<br>"I'm fine, it hurts a bit. But Kaname I think you should punish that unmannered boy. I could help….no I will help with his punishment. It's one thing biting someone I don't know but if you bit me there will be hell to pay!" I said.  
>"Yes I might do that." Kaname said helping me up. I stood up and Zero came over to me.<br>"You're a stupid, idiotic, foolish, homely, freaking girl. Don't do stupid stuff that gets you into this crap." He said. He looked angry and mad at everyone.  
>"S-sorry you guys had to worry about me." I said and looked at Aido. I smirked.<br>"Sorry isn't good enough….." Zero said. He walked over me and he puts his arms on my waist. His head was in my neck and he pulled back to kiss me. It was one of those careless but hot kisses. I felt my face turn red because there were other people around us. "I love you." He whispered, I nodded dumbfound and looked around. Yuki was as red as me.  
>"ZERO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Forcing a girl to kiss you-IDIOT!" Yuki asked with a surprised face.<br>"Huh? No were a couple so if you touch her I will kill you." He said looking at Aido. Kaname just looked as cool as always.  
>"I get it! Aido, Kain, Kaname GET BACK TO YOUR DORM BEFORE I SEND YOU FLYING THERE!" I yelled at them. I probably looked like a red tomato that was flying around.<br>"Kain Aido hurry up were going. Sorry for their idiotic mess. My deepest apology Miss Asami. Bye Yuki." Kaname said as he was leaving with the other vampires.  
>"I don't need his sympathy." I mumbled to Zero. "What was with you? Kissing me in front of everyone without giving me the head's up." I yelled at him.<br>"I'm so glad that Zero finally made a move on you. He kept talking about you when you were in the hospital." Yuki said.  
>"Oh yeah he did didn't he." I said looking at him. "Hey Zero did you m-" I said before someone crashed into me. It was TOGA!<br>"Mr. Yagari what are you doing?" Yuki asked.  
>"I was walking around and I heard the vampires making such noise. I knew something bad happened." He said looking at my arm. "Not that bad, good." He said with a sigh.<br>"Oh Master stop pretended, you were worried about Asami so you ran for her. I stopped it so go away." Zero said a bit harshly. I looked at Yuki she seemed to be okay, that was good.  
>"Oh how nice to be worrying about your pupil." Yuki said. I smiled at her.<br>"Yuki he isn't being nice because I'm his pupil, it's because he loves me. I'm dating Zero and Toga. Threesome." I said smiling.  
>"…..I told you not to say that to people." Zero said with embarrassment in the tone of his voice. I think that Zero was shocked. "Yuki don't tell people about Master, it'll give him trouble." He said looking at me.<br>"Wow-um I think we should all get some sleep." she said. I nodded.  
>"So you two sleeping over?" I said looking at Zero and Toga. Both of them looked mad.<br>"Are you CRAZY? I'm still a guy and a vampire I might lose control!" Zero said. He was a bit red but it was cute.  
>"Yeah I can't because I'm a man….." Toga said and they both looked at me. "Plus with what you wear- it's not going to happen!" Toga said. Both of them turned red, wow it was so adorable. I was wearing my white tank top that ended before my belly button. I also wore my cute little black shorts that said on the back 'Whip it'.<br>"Fine…. I'll see you two tomorrow at school. I'm announcing to everyone at school that Zero and I are a couple. Toga and I are kept secret okay? People these days won't accept the fact of this forbidden love." I said smirking on my bed.  
>"Sure….WAIT DON'T TELL EVERYONE!" Zero said blushing.<br>"Zero she won't be able to hold herself since this is her first love. Asami have a good sleep." Toga said holding the door and exiting.  
>"Yeah have a great night." Zero said.<br>"YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU TWO!" I said kissing their hand for some odd reason. I'm kind of short so I can't get all the way up there. They smiled and left. I close my door. I have the greatest men as my boyfriends.  
>AH! It's morning already. What is that annoying ringing that I'm hearing. "OH NO IT'S MY PHONE!" I yelled with intense spirt. Yep my phone ringing means that I'm late! I overslept! WHY? WHY? WHY? AH WHO KNOWS! Okay I'll hurry. Super speed getting ready no time for food. "AH done in twelve minutes." I said running out my door.<br>Why do people just talk their life away? Oh c'mon it's like people are getting in my way ON purpose. Whatever. Ah I'm almost there….. it seems that Yuki is raceing into class too! "MADE IT!" I said with a loud voice. I ran to my seat and slammed my bag down. "Zero wake up!" I said tapping his head.  
>"….what?-oh yeah, people Asami is my girlfriend so please don't do her any harm." Zero said with a yawn.<br>"So cute…" I said rubbing his head. Yes he is adorable and he's mine! First reaction from the people is the 'what the-' face and then 'oh so cute' face. I smiled and Zero covered his ears because we were getting bombarded with questions. Until we heard a loud slam- Toga jealously was overcastting everyone. So hot if I may say. I know that I'm a respected vampire hunter but I'm also a girl.  
>"Attention class… seems like we have some interested gossip, mind sharing it with me?" he said looking at us. I raised my hand ever so nicely.<br>"Mr. Yagari the gossip was that Zero and I are going out. I'm so sorry if I caused this, though." I said smiling and looking straight ahead. He nodded and continued with his lesson. He is a good teacher, Zero was still asleep and his elbow kept poking mine. FINALLY IT IS DONE! Class is what I mean. "ZERO WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear.  
>"S-sHUT UP!" he said putting his hand over my mouth. His eyes looked so intense. "Let's go." He said pulling his hand away and were off. Today we get to supervise the vampires to their little classes, those snubs. Already girls lining up and trying to see the Night class come.<br>"HEY GET BACK YOU MORONS!" I yelled while Yuki blow her whistle. These girls are so annoying!  
>"Shut up your one to talk! You would do the same for Zero!"<br>"HUH? Did you have something to say about Zero and I? SPIT IN HALF YOU FAN GIRLS!" I smiled with a tone of bitterness. It seems that the girls obeyed me and backed off. Zero was yelling and telling them to back off too. But it didn't matter because when that door opened all hell broke loose with girls trying to get to them.  
>I saw the girls trying to get pass us. I saw those rotten vampires moving slowly and doing there thing. I saw Kaname talking to Yuki and Zero screamed for him to move it to the class. It seems that everything is going back to the normal. Just one thing- I have two great boyfriends! Everything is pretty great.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It has been one year and many things happen. Here is my summary Kaname killed some of the Senate, Yuki is a vampire and fiancé to Kaname along with her being his sister, no more Night class because it got destroyed, Zero is living in a apartment which I visit every day, Toga is now being the headmaster, and Cross is in trouble along with being the Hunter's president. Right now I'm at Zero's apartment after he just came back from his mission.  
>"Zero don't sleep." I said going into his room. His silver hair was all messy and he laid on his bed like it was the end of the world. I sat on his bed and pushed his head onto my lap.<br>"You're so nice, you smell incredible." He said sighing. "What are you doing here?" he asked me as I looked at the blood tablets on the bed. I grabbed the tablets and fed them to him. He kept his mouth closed and I swear he is like a stubborn child. I love it so much! He slowly opens his mouth and I slid one in. He's so cute; I know he didn't want me to like his vampire side.  
>"….I'm your girlfriend and I had a mission. I was to see if I can get any leads on where Kaname is. Nothing so far, except some useless vampires telling me nothing!" I said with a small chill down my back. The place was bland. "Since I'm your girlfriend I'm making this place a bit more cheerful!" I said frowning.<br>"….Asami I love you so stay by my side just a bit longer." He said getting up and sitting next to me. He wants to be the Hunter's president; I'm so happy he want to do this. Oh and everyone knows about our relationship the Hunter's Society and are perfectly fine with it.  
>"Okay but let's go out to dinner mister I'm going to starve myself to death! I'll call Toga to see if he can come and if not were going to get some food for him. Both of you always overworking!" I yelled perfectly at him. He nodded and put on his coat. Zero held my hand with ease and closed the door.<br>"I'm not hungry, let's just walk." He said. Zero was like this he was sweet and didn't say a lot. But he was always cared about me. "Asami um what are you doing?" he said looking at me. I was on my knees looking for-  
>"OH um I'm looking at that!" I said. I pointed my finger at a small cat. It was there and it doesn't have a home. "This cat- I have been taking care of it. He seems so lonely! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! Zero this is your companion you're taking care of him. He looks like you!" I said picking the cat up. The cat was as white as snow. His dark blue eyes looked so sad.<br>"No." he said moving along. I grabbed his arm and made him look at the cat.  
>"Zero please I don't want you to be lonely if they decided to send me on a big mission far away." I said looking at him.<br>"Fine…." He said and I started cheering. Can you see it a cat and Zero? CUTE! I'll get a dog for Toga. "…but on one condition, you'll help me take care of it." He said pulling me into a hug. He felt cold and the small kitten held onto me. "Do we name him?" he said.  
>"Zero 2!" I blurted, he shook his head in disagreement. "Fine just say no…" I said pouted. "Yaryu" I said laughing a bit. He nodded in agreement.<br>"You combined our names… I like it but I wish it was a girl we could have called her Asami." He noted. I felt my face turn red. We went back inside with our cat, which was in his arms.  
>"I'm so mad that we have different classes." I said frowning. He opened the door and sat down. I closed it and sat down on the floor too. He let go of little Yaryu. "He's cute." I said. Zero laughed a bit. "I have to go, huggie!" I said hugging him; I threw my arms around him. We kissed, even though his lips were cold I only felt warm. He smelled of iron and of something else. "I love you." I said getting up and petting little Yaryu goodbye.<br>"I love you, be safe on your way home. Oh we forgot to go out for that walk." He said sighed.  
>"Are you okay?" I thought to myself, I couldn't ask him. He has every right to be sad and depressed. I was like this once. I can't leave him like this. He wasn't upset about Yuki anymore it was just that he looked lonely and no matter how I put it I need to stay. "Z-zero can I stay over tonight?" I asked looking at him. His purple eyes shocked.<br>"...okay." he said and I jumped hugging him. "You can sleep on the bed or the couch." He said. "Here you can wear one of my shirts." He said as he pointed to the dresser. I slowly went to the dresser and pulled out one of his white button shirt. It wasn't my first time spending the night here just my first time asking. Zero looked forward as I stripped myself of my uniform into his shirt. I sat next to him and leaned my head onto his shoulder, usually we talked but it was a bit boring.  
>"I'm buying you a TV and a computer." I said. He pointed to the left of the room. A TV wow he went shopping since last time! "Let's watch a movie." I said sitting on the bed. "Oh by the way I heard that when you were interview by the Hunter's they asked what kind of girls you like. What did you say?" I asked leaning on his shoulder.<br>"I said cool older woman and not flat chested girls, which describes you perfectly." He said making me blush. He always liked making me blush, idiot.  
>"Um thanks. You are really cute Zero." I said turning the TV on. We sat there watching the TV without talking. I feel tired, why is everything going blurry. I feel tired.<br>Ring, Ring! What is that noise? Huh where am I? OH crap I fell asleep. "Zero wake up!" I said. Huh he is so wow when he is sleeping. So pretty, I didn't even noticed that my hands were tracing his hair. I kissed him to wake him up, it worked.  
>"Hi….Time to go to school." he said bluntly. Yaryu was in his little box with newspaper. I went to the kitchen and got out some milk and some chicken. He might like that. "Don't feed him milk, it's bad for him." Zero said taking his clothes off.<br>"I'm turning around so hurry up." I said. My face felt so hot; oh I wonder if he is done. I started dressing myself with my clothes that were on the ground, for some reason I liked smelling like Zero. It made me happy. When I was done, I wondered about him. Should I turn around or not? If I do what will I do?  
>"Done- c'mon let's hurry up." He said opening the door and I ran right after him. Stupid Zero- where is that fool? Great that idiot leaves without me! FINE! I'll show you…..oh crap I'm lost. I always was on a car to here I never walked to his apartment.<br>"…..Zero you idiot! Why did you leave me here?" I said walking in a small daze my small hands trembling. Why isn't he here? "TAXI!" I yelled to get a carriage over to me. I told the man where it was he just nodded along and finally got there. When I see Zero I will kill that man? One thing I'm glad about is that the girls here back off of him because he is pretty scary so I have nothing to worry about! I walked into the room to see Zero at my seat looking at me. I felt my smile tighten as I walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"….let's talk outside." He said and I followed. He led me outside of the door. "WHERE WERE YOU!" he yelled. "You were there and disappeared, I told you many times to not to go off somewhere! Idiot!" he yelled at me.<br>"No you just disappeared and left me without any clue of where to go!" I yelled right back at him. He slammed his hand against the wall.  
>"You idiot if your lost go back where you started, I wouldn't have waste my time looking for you if you didn't get lost!" he as I felt my eyes tear up a bit. He sighed. "Hmm, that's alright. C'mon you need to get to class." He said loosen his tight round up fist.<br>"I Hate that about you. You're so serious but kind. You treat me like a kid, I'm not a kid. Were the same age and you still treat me li-" I said before his hands were on my cheeks. He patted them.  
>"I'm sorry- it's just your so special that I don't know what to do with you but I know how to show you that you're not some kid." He said before I knew it his lips were pressed to mine. My fingers went to the back of his neck. I felt my face getting hotter when he starting to make it a deep kiss, his hands wrapped me up with his body.<br>"Ahm. Students should be in class and not showing affection in that kind of way." Toga said making my face turn brighter if that is possible. Zero patted my head and looked at Toga. "To tell the truth, Asami I mean Miss Akashiya I need you in my office after school." he said turning and waving at us. Zero looked at me as I giggled; watching them two get jealous was pretty cute.  
>"F-finally it's OVER!" I said getting out of my desk. Zero was at the door of my class room. He rushed over to see me so of course I run to him like every girl does for their boyfriend.<br>"….Asami see you later. I'll pick you up after you leave Master." he said bitterly with a tone of anger. I held his hand as we walk to Toga, it's cold. "You're shivering…." He said pulling me into his jacket. It smelled just like him, I soon felt warm in his coat and his broad arms. "Were here, Asami." He said kissing me with a passionate kiss. His eyes looked at me with pure kindness even though he didn't smile. I smiled and went into Toga's office.  
>"Asami." He said sitting on his chair looking at me. I put my coat on a coat hanger. I walked over to his desk and sat down on his lap. "…How are you?" he said trying to make small talk.<br>"Good, but I can't find any information about Kaname." I said pushing my head into his neck. He sighed and his arms tensed around me.  
>"How's school?" he said. He must be worried about me. Lately he doesn't want me to overwork and be in the hospital.<br>"Good but today in gym I fell trying to do a cartwheel into a back handstand." I said. My shirt was covering my bruise. His arms loosen off me. He took his arm and pushed up my sleeve to see it. My bruise went up to my elbow and it was already black and blue.  
>"Oh- you idiot! …It's not that bad I guess. Be careful." He said frowning. I looked at his desk; he has a bunch of work to do. He isn't use to doing all of this crap. "Don't worry; right now you're the only thing that matters." He said holding my hand his fingers caresses it.<br>"Togi-sempai let's leave after this then go see Zero-kun." I said sighing.  
>"Asami, Zero and I have a meeting a little later at headquarters." He said as I sighed. Not fair, they get to spend time with each other and I'm not going to be there. "You know you're supposed to come too." He said as his hand stopped playing with my hand and starting to stroke my bruise. "Come in." he said as Zero came in, he was angry.<br>"Asami get off him, he doesn't need a girl who's half his age on him." He said as I get off and straighten my skirt. Zero looked at me with kind eyes and so did Toga. They loved me and I loved them. Toga got up and went to me and kissed me with everything he had. His strong hands went up onto my back as his tongue massage mine. To tell the truth making out with these two is a real work. They're so good at it. Toga stepped away as he finished the kiss. Zero was mad; he went over to me and kissed me so hard that it made my lips bleed. He sweetly brushed my arm that was bruised with care.  
>After breaking the kiss, both of them were starring at each other with a gaze that can kill someone with. "Down boys, we have to go to a meeting." I said holding their hands as I smiled.<br>"Asami right, it'll take some time to get here." Toga said as I skipped to the couch and Zero sat next to me. Both of them still angry at each other and at me for not decided who is better.  
>"Zero, Toga, please stop it…. I love you both so much that if I do try and decide who side I'm on someone will get hurt in the process." I said, both of them looked at me as I pouted. Toga came over as he stood next to me and Zero scooted next to me.<br>"I'm sorry." Zero said as his face turned a bit red.  
>"I'm sorry." Toga said as his face did the same.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

My arms shivered as I opened the door to headquarters. My hands felt as cold as ice. I haven't been here in a long time; the last time was right after the fight and the Kaname leaving. "Asami, Zero I have to go talk to them first. Hang out and don't do anything stupid." I sighed as he said this. He bent down and kissed me on my head, it was adorable.  
>The headquarters were pretty far away and I didn't like it. My neck was stiff from the ride here and it was so awkward! "Asami…." Zero said as he pulled me to a bench. "Don't leave the bench, I need to do something." He said. I smiled and blew him a kiss. His face slowly turns red as he turns away.<br>Now that I'm alone it made me think about everything that happens. I miss Yuki! She was nice….but now she's a pureblood and with that Zero promised to kill all purebloods even her. I don't know what is going on in his head and worse of all he doesn't have a ounce of happiness. "Hmm?" I said as I got out of my thoughts. A man was looking at me but somehow he looked familiar. I got up and followed him into a room. "Kaito!" I said as I remember. He turned around and looked at me. He was one of our teachers at school and also someone who trained under Toga.  
>"Asami." He said sighing and looking at me. "I've been wanting to talk to you since I saw you in school." he said as he lead me to a small table. "How have you been?" he said as he looked at me.<br>"Pretty good? I'm not that sick anymore, I mean you don't have to worry. Since Toga-senpai has been the headmaster he makes sure I don't overdo it." I said sweetly.  
>"That's good…..So I wanted to ask you when Zero wasn't around. Are you his girlfriend?" he asked, every time I hear girlfriend my face turns red.<br>"Yes, a year strong. I usually go over to his apartment and make sure everything is alright." I said leaning my head back against the wall.  
>"…..Urg, you are way too naïve. You stayed over?" he said as my face became even hotter. I love Zero and Toga but we only kissed, hugged, and held hands. I know that both of them think about it but it always make me feel weird talking about it. "You should be careful, hunger strikes him at night? Along with the fact that Zero and Toga are older and they do want to have sex eventually so you need to be careful." He said eyeing me.<br>"Kaito, um you're an adult? I'm in love with Zero and Toga. Lately Zero does want to do more and the same is with Toga. They know that I'm not ready… Kaito.." I said, he slowly puts my head onto his shoulders. To me he was like a big brother.  
>"Asami, as a guy in that place I think that they respect your situation." He said looking at me.<br>"…..What the hell are you doing Kaito?" Zero said. His eyes pierce through Kaito. I stood up and looked at Zero-kun.  
>"We were talking." Kaito said.<br>"What were you talking about?" Zero said with anger, his eyes were filled with jealousy a emotion I haven't seen in a long time.  
>"We were talking about sex….see ya later." He said leaving while I felt my face heat up. As he left I felt Zero's harsh stare come onto me.<br>"Asami we need to talk now." He said pulling me from the bench to somewhere. I felt his hand tighten on my wrist as he pulled me somewhere where there wasn't anyone around. He threw me against a wall in an alley. His hands pin me to the wall with no hesitation.  
>"Z-zero…" I said trying to say something that would stop his actions. His lips crashed against mine as his tongue slowly starting to massage mine. His left hand left my wrist and slowly pulled me closer to him. Crap! He bit my tongue and I realized that blood was trickling down my chin. His tongue intertwines mine and I felt the intense warm feelings of love from both of us flow in. We broke away with a heavy sigh and he was panting so was I.<br>His hands went to my shirt, he tugged on it. His mouth went to my neck, his lips starting kissing my neck. Each one with more heat and longer than the last one. It felt as if my neck was heating up. His lips stopped at the crook of my neck and he starting to nibble it. I felt moans escape my mouth as he starting to play his fangs on my neck. I'm starting to realize that his left hand starting going up my shirt. His strong hot hands left me in ecstasy. His left hand squeezed my boob; his fingernails went into my flesh. His body starting to grind into me with small beats. "See isn't this better than with Kaito?" he whispered in my ear.  
>"Y-you idiot! He was only being my friend not anything else! We were talking about you!" I yelled, his eyes widen.<br>"Your not ready…. You needed someone to talk about with, so he was trying to help you? I'm sorry." He said leaning his head onto my shoulder.  
>"Zero I didn't mind what you did to me now. But someone needs to explain to Toga what this mark is!" I said giggling. He smiled as he lead me into the room.<br>Toga sat there with Crossy. I sat down on the side of table as Zero stood next to me. "We already discuss this with Zero…. The vampires are having a soirée; here are all the vampires that will be at the soirée." Toga said.  
>"Yeah, so in the middle of everything that happen last year they didn't have the soirée. So Cross, is miss Yuki going to be there?" I asked as I looked at Zero. He always told me not to call her that but she was my friend.<br>"Yes….."  
>"SO Kaname is going to be there too? He really annoys me and that bastard owes me 50,000 yen! I beat him in chess and I want my money or I will shave his freaking head!" I said getting upset.<br>"…Asami, he was kidding? D-do you really think he is pretty?" Zero asked looking a bit jealousy.  
>"HUH? He's handsome but he is stupid and he really is getting on my nerves. But he's not my type, you an idiot! I like guys who are emo and depressing, it fits Zero-kun perfectly." I said snickering.<br>"So how's your relationship going?" Cross asked.  
>"Perfectly…." Zero and Toga said.<br>"Cross-senpai um Zero and Toga are pressuring me to do something. What should I do?" I asked as Cross eyes widen. "Just kidding." I said getting up. "Zero I need to be drop off at my job." I said looking at him.  
>"Oh yeah your job?" said Cross.<br>"Not really, well it's complicated. I could call off a day and we could stay here since tomorrow is a day off." I said and Toga and Zero agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

After that we were sent to a hotel. "Excuse me can we have three rooms?" I ask looking at the person behind the counter.  
>"Sorry, hun can't do that. There is only one room left, the lovers suite." She said with annoying smile as she checked out Toga.<br>"Well we'll take that. I mean the three of us can take the room." I said.  
>"Hmm…. Here's the key and sign here." She said as I moved over to the side and starting signing what I needed to sign. "Hey you, your Toga-senpai the number one vampire hunter? You must be Zero right? I'm new at being a vampire hunter and I'm off in five minutes could you help me train?" she said.<br>"Sure…." Toga said and Zero nodded.  
>"Here come go to my room and wait." She said.<br>"Toga, Zero stay with me please. I want you to be with me not her." I pouted as the two looked at me. They grabbed the key and went to the elevator. "Okay I'm coming I just have to sign this okay?" I yelled. I turned my face to her. "If you ever flirt with my boyfriends I'll rip that pretty head of yours off. Got that?" I said and she backed down into her chair. I skipped into the elevator holding my two favorite hands.  
>"So let's go to the hot springs!" I said in the elevator.<br>"Together?" Zero said turning his head away. I jumped into Toga's arms and smiled.  
>"Of course…." I said flirting the best I could. DING! I realize that we were on our floor. I walked out of the elevator and moved to our room. I was happy that I get to be with them. Usually both of them won't stay overnight and I understand since a teacher shouldn't be coming out of a girl's room the same thing with Zero case. "So were sleeping together…I call being in the middle!" I said.<br>"Then I'll be on the right, Asami they have a big group dinner down stairs want to go?" Toga asked as I sat down on the big fluffy bed.  
>"Sure but let me freshen up." I said sweetly. Zero blushed and Toga nodded. "Go downstairs you morons, save me a seat." I said. I got up and gave both a peck on the cheek. To tell the truth I really just wanted to rest for a second or two. I went to the mirror; my hair was a mess. I slowly placed my strands of hair behind my ear. The mark is still there. I the smell of Zero and Toga was still on me. It was nice but when I'm alone I miss them so much. "Get a hold of yourself, Asami." I said walking out of the room.<br>Let me get this clear I hate elevators. I mean when it starts I always want to jump and it feels weird. I also get a headache. I hope I didn't keep the two of them. "Excuse me where is the group dinner?" I asked a man in the lobby he pointed me toward the south hall. "Z-?" I said realize that my seat was taken by the bleach blonde tramp that was a bit too close to Zero. On the other side a red headed girl was holding Zero and Toga's hands while another girl was cleaning Toga's mouth.  
>I grab a chair on the other side of the table. "Excuse me but that's my seat. They saved it." I said to the red headed girl.<br>"…HUH? You can't save seats, senpai you said we'll go training after this right?" she said gripping their hands tighter. They nodded.  
>"I see so you rather spend time with them instead of me." I said in a low voice. I hated this. They were mine. Yes people know were a couple but only a small bunch of people know.<br>"Asami we'll be getting back later okay?" Toga said. I got up and went to the back of their two chairs. I leaned close to their ears.  
>"This is the only night us three have to spend together. If your going out with these sluts I'm going to find myself another guy to spend the night with. I really feel like kicking the crap out of you right now." I whispered into their ears.<br>"You wouldn't do such a thing." Zero said as he turned around seeing me leave. "W-where are you going?"  
>"Asami we'll be helping training them. Please get your sleep, there's school tomorrow." Toga said.<br>"You made your choice; I'll be in the room. I lost my appetite." I said getting onto the elevator. Recently girls like them like I do; I hate it so much. I hate how they help others and forget my feelings. I-I'm crying, the tears won't stop.  
>"Are you okay?" a guy said in the elevator.<br>"Kaito what are you doing here?" I said looking at him through tears in my eyes.  
>"…Asami you're crying why?" he asked as his hands wiped away my tears. "This is my stop come to my room." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to his room. It was a small room with one bed and a tv. He set me on the bed and closed the door.<br>"Toga and Zero left with these three girls to train and the girls were all over them. Even though they are my mine." I said through the tears. "This is the first time in a long time that we could be alone and spend a night together and they go out with three strangers to train. I even wanted to go the hot springs together and wash their backs. They haaateee me!" I said bawling my eyes out. Kaito grabbed me and let me lean on him. The quietness made me relax.  
>"I'll call room service for ice cream and some spare clothes, while you take a bath it may not be a hot spring but it'll do.….it'll calm you down." He said patting my head.<br>"Kaito may I stay the night then? I'm scared of being alone." I said as I got up.  
>"Sure….go ahead." He said sweetly. I walk toward the bathroom. I locked the door as I starting the bath. Kaito, he was always there to comfort me. He's been kind to me since a long time. He even welcomes me here and listens to my problems.<br>"OH!" I said realize that the bath was already done. I slowly took off my clothes and got into the bath. My legs were aching from the pain. I felt the urge to puke and my body was trembling. "You're a fool, Asami. Remember how you wouldn't even feel this way when a man left you to be with someone else. Your weak." I said looking at the bathwater. My neck hurts. OH yeah Zero. My fingers loosely danced around the mark. I pictured Zero and my face turned red. I felt it get this way when I think about Toga or Zero.  
>"The ice cream's here, I ordered rocky road ice cream for you." He said knocking on the door.<br>"Let me get a towel on." I said. I turned the knob down to let the water drain out. I grabbed shirt he gave me and put it on. "Thank you." I said walking out smiling. I grabbed the ice cream and sat on the bed. I haven't had rocky road in a long time. It still taste great. But ice cream tastes great after a bath. "….Hey can I go to sleep." I said yawning and closing my eyes.  
>"Sure. I'll watch Tv." He said.<p>

~  
>"Kaito have you seen Asami?" a voice came booming through the door. My head felt dizzy, wait wasn't that Zero?<br>"Come in." Kaito said letting the two in. The two were looking at him.  
>"What the hell?" said Toga looking at me on the bed.<br>"WHY THE HELL IS SHE WITH YOU?" Zero yelled pushing Kaito onto the wall. "Listen you bastard that girl is ours; don't spend time with her without us. Wait a minute you didn't have sex with her?" he said yelling and pausing at the last sentence.  
>"….You pervert! She's ours you know that what are you doing?" Toga yelled.<br>"Your idiots! She was crying in the elevator because of you two. You just told me that I can't be with her without one of you, how do you think she feels when you're training girls besides her. But you blew it; she wanted to spend the night with you." he said to them.  
>"Toga-san what are you doing here?" I asked getting off of the bed with my eyes blurred.<br>"Were you really crying because of us?" he asked. His hand went out to me and caressed my cheek.  
>"yes…" I muttered.<br>"Thought you would understand that training to kill vampires should come before love. Maybe you're not as serious as I thought you were." Zero said. I felt anger built up in my body. "Just getting jealous over a small thing like training with girls and not spending one night together…" he said wondering off with the sentence.  
>"I understand that you get jealous but nothing to cry over. I agree with Zero on this one." Kaito said patting my head.<br>"Asami you made us worry over a small thing like this. Your being an idiot." Toga said.  
>"SHUT UP! I hate all of you! ZERO TOGA It's over. Don't talk to me ever again…" I said running out of the room.<br>"Wait what the hell?" said Zero grabbing my arm. "Tell me why?" he asked.  
>"You said that I'm not serious, I worked my ass off to get to where I am. I sacrifice so many things to make sure were together but I never ever stopped training. You three know what happen to me in the past and you dare tell me I'm not serious after what happen to my parents. Leave me the fuck alone." I yelled running to the lobby. I don't need this. I hate this so much… I called a taxi to pick me up.<br>"Your taxi is here, thank you for staying here Miss Asami." Said the lobbyist as I went out to the car. I got into the black taxi and I sighed. I hated the feeling I had in my gut.  
>"Huh? My phone…" I said feeling in my small jeans that I had. "Hello?"<br>"Hey Asami you get a new mission. On Thursday you'll be transfer to Sakura Academy. Recently the students have been acting weird so we sent out some people to collect information. Only one of the five of them came back, he took all the strength in his body to get to us. He was bitten by a vampire most likely a level E. You'll be there to kill the level E and most likely there is a pureblood there so there is more than one. Watch out! Oh and the ones on the list but Zero is doing a good job! He's your boyfriend right?"  
>"I don't know anymore. This Thursday… huh?" I said leaning on my seat looking outside. When I was younger I was told that even vampire hunters have something that is like a vampire. For some reason that came into my head right now. The thought of Zero and Toga, I love them but maybe Zero stills loves Yuki. I don't want to think of that. My eyes feel like crying and my mouth trembles. I hate being weak like this.<br>"Oh... is that so. You really love Toga and Zero!" he said on the phone.  
>"…yeah I need some time to think" I said with a small sigh. I hanged up the phone and sat there. They didn't chase me or call me. I'm alone.<p> 


End file.
